FAL 50.00
}} The FAL 50.00 is a Belgian Battle Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 107, or it can be purchased with credits. History The FN FAL (F'usil '''A'utomatique '''Léger or Light Automatic Rifle) is an automatic rifle manufactured by Belgian firearms manufacturer Fabrique Nationale d'Herstal, or FN Herstal. It was designed by Dieudonné Saive and Ernest Vervier. The first FAL prototype was completed in 1946 and initially was designed to fire the 7.92x33mm Kurz round.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_FAL By British insistence, later prototypes would be chambered in the .280 British round, an experimental intermediate rifle cartridge. This prototype was refused by the U.S military - they insisted the rifle should be redesigned to fire the much larger ".30 Light Rifle" round, which would later be known as the 7.62x51mm NATO round. The design change was agreed upon in exchange for the U.S to accept the FAL as the NATO standard rifle. The U.S later snubbed the FAL for their homegrown M14 after trials. Following the establishment of NATO, the FAL became one of the most used rifles in modern history, being adopted by over 90 countries during the Cold War, mostly NATO members or Western countries. It has seen usage in multiple conflicts, such as the Vietnam War and Falklands War. Due to its widespread usage by NATO and the Western world, the rifle became to be known as “The Right Arm of the Free World". There are many FAL variants and modernizations in existence, and they are still manufactured today by different countries. In-Game General Information The FAL 50.00 is a high-damage weapon, sporting a three-shot kill (3SK) up close and increasing to a 4SK at the end of its damage drop-off. However, the FAL 50.00's torso multiplier of 1.1x makes the weapon a 3SK at all ranges. It also sports a very decent range, with its damage drop-off beginning at 80 studs and finishing at 180 studs. The 50.00's rate of fire (RoF) is also high, at 700 RPM, the second fastest in-class—tied with the AK12BR and behind the Beowulf ECR. This results in the FAL 50.00's time to kill (TTK) being quite low, even at longer distances. Muzzle velocity is decent for its class at 2500 studs/s, matching the AG-3 and outperforming the SCAR-H. The FAL 50.00 has unstable recoil, kicking both horizontally and vertically; whilst firing in fully-automatic, it is difficult to control and easily impacts the user's ability to track and eliminate targets, along with high muzzle flash. Per-shot recoil is more manageable but still has noticeable horizontal kick. Magazine capacity is average for its class, at 20+1 rounds, although small when compared to most full-auto weapons. Reload times are somewhat slow, taking three seconds for a tactical reload and a four second reload for an empty reload. Usage & Tactics The FAL 50.00 is a fairly versatile battle rifle, considering its good damage, range, and fire rate. It is more of a close-quarters-combat (CQC) orientated weapon than the SCAR-H or AG-3, having a much better TTK up close. The FAL 50.00 makes up for this in having better damage at longer ranges, matching the shots to kill requirement of the SCAR-H. Its recoil limits the weapon's potential, being one of its key weaknesses. At longer ranges, it is much more effective to tap-fire with the weapon in order to land shots on target more consistently. At close range, the high recoil will often make it hard for a user to kill a foe, so attachments such as the Angled, Folding or Stubby Grip are great choices in mitigating recoil. Barrel attachments such as the Compensator or Muzzle Brake also are quite effective, especially when paired with a grip. Given the weapon's ability to engage at most ranges, versatile optics are viable options. With a more aggressive, CQC focused setup, then red-dot-sights (RDS) like the Reflex Sight and Coyote Sight are good choices. If a user is focused on a more longer-ranged role, then optics such as the Comp Aimpoint or M145 are well suited to such playstyles. The high ammunition consumption rate combined with the smaller magazine size and slow reloads is also one of the FAL's weak points. A user must have good trigger discipline to control the weapon's ammunition consumption rate. This makes tap-firing all the more useful, as it helps reduce ammunition wastage. When reloading, it is best to find cover as the lengthy procedure leaves a user vulnerable to attack. Lasers are as effective as one would expect and serve as a good option given the weapon's better TTK up close. Conclusion Overall, the FAL 50.00 is a versatile battle rifle, being able to compete in CQC and out to medium-longer ranges. However, in order for the weapon to be used effectively, a user requires good trigger control and recoil management. All in all, this weapon is the epitome of a standard battle rifle. Pros & Cons Pros: * Low TTK. * High suppression. * Clear iron sights. * High damage. * Good penetration. * Good range. * Above average rate of fire. Cons: * High vertical recoil combined with medium-high horizontal recoil. * Low magazine capacity. * High ammunition consumption rate. * Low mobility speed. * Long reload time. * High muzzle flash. Trivia * The 50.00 variant was the first mass-produced version of the FAL. It is also considered as the base/standard model of the FAL series of rifle. * Interestingly, in the Falklands War, both sides used the FN FAL. The Argentine forces used their own locally produced variants and the British used their own L1A1 SLR (Self-Loading Rifle) variant. ** There have been reports of some British soldiers using the Argentinian FAL, as it had a longer effective range, and retained a fully-automatic function which the L1A1 did not.https://warfarehistorynetwork.com/daily/military-history/military-weapons-natos-fn-fal-rifle/ * The FAL 50.00 was most likely the desired weapon by the community to come out in Phantom Forces, for almost 2 years. * The FAL 50.00 was released on the July 4th update along with the Mirage map. * The FAL 50.00 holds the highest unlock rank out of any battle rifle, at rank 107. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Battle Rifles Category:FAL Family